


Of Judoon and Whatevers

by tptigger



Series: Super Grover: Companion [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sesame Street (TV), The Muppet Show
Genre: Gen, gen battle 2009, just as silly as you suspect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: The Doctor is tracking Judoon on Sesame Street and gets some furry help.





	Of Judoon and Whatevers

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my Dreamwidth and/or LJ in 2009 as part of the Gen battle. The prompt was Doctor Who/Sesame Street crossover: Grover as a companion.
> 
> And then Gonzo appeared.

The Doctor was peeking around the corner of 123 Sesame Street when he was unceremoniously tapped on the knee. He looked down to see a small, cuddly blue monster wearing what appeared to be a steel fire hydrant on his head.

"You should not be on the streets right now, sir. You should leave these Rhinoceros people to us professional super heroes."

"They're called the Judoon. They're interstellar mercenaries though I don't know what they want or who they're working for." The Doctor flipped out the psychic paper, showing it to him. "I'm an intergalactic super hero, in the union and everything. I've been trailing them. They shouldn't even have landed on Earth, they have no right to be here. I'm called The Doctor."

The small, blue creature stood up straight, held his head high and placed his hands on his hips. "I am Super Grover."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Super Grover? What are your powers?"

"I can fly and I have super strength."

The Doctor grinned broadly. "That's brilliant! Why don't you fly up and take a reccy, see where the Judoon are setting up camp. We can try to find out who or what they're after.

The little blue monster grinned. "Super Grover can do better than that." The little blue monster hopped on a convenient packing crate and grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders. 

The next thing the Doctor knew, he was slowly, jerkily floating up into the air.

"Tell me, Super Grover, do your powers also include invisibility?"

"Don't be silly, Doctor," Grover said. "Whoever heard of an invisible monster?"

"You'd be surprised," the Doctor said darkly. "Don't you think we'll be a little easy to spot?"

"Good point," Super Grover said, floating them to behind the building. "I'll fly us up to the roof and we can come up with a plan from there." Grover landed the Doctor neatly on the roof of 123 Sesame Street, then fell the last few feet, rolling on the ground and crashing into Bert's pigeon coop.

"Oops," Grover said as the pigeons started cooing and fluttering excitedly.

The Doctor ducked down behind the pigeon coop. "Very stealthy."

"Sorry," Grover said.

The pigeons started to settle down. After a few minutes, the Doctor frowned. "How come no one's come to see what all the ruckus was about?"

Grover shrugged. "You'd think they would want to know why the pigeons were making all of that noise."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and signaled for Grover to follow him.

The two crept along, peering over the ledge that ran around the roof.

Grover squinted. "Why are they talking to Kermit? He's not an alien! He's a frog."

"That's a very good... Grover!" The Doctor shouted as the little monster swooped down off the roof and scooped up the frog from the midst of the Judoon. He executed a neat loop de loop and started to head back towards the building. The Doctor pointed emphatically towards the far corner of the building from the one they'd entered from, then down. Grover nodded, following a circuitous route while the Doctor slid down a storm drain.

"You wanted me to head for a phone booth?" Grover asked as he and Kermit landed and the Doctor pulled a key from his pocket and started to unlock the door of a small, blue box.

"Actually, Grover, that says 'Police Box'," Kermit said helpfully.

"No time, inside," The Doctor said, swinging the door open.

There was the sound of pounding boots as the squad of Judoon started to head for the police box.

Grover and Kermit exchanged nervous glances, then ran through the door and stopped short.

"How?" Kermit asked, swallowing loudly.

"What?" Grover added, rubbing his eyes in amazement.

A gentle thud sounded through the interior of the TARDIS.

Kermit and Grover turned to face the Doctor.

"We're trapped!" Kermit exclaimed.

"No," The Doctor said. "Besides, the hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door--a few Judoon who are expecting Earth technology shouldn't be a problem.

"Y... you're an alien!" Grover said, suddenly, looking around him. "And this is your space ship! Those things are looking for you!"

"So why were they asking me all those questions about Gonzo?" Kermit asked reasonably as the Doctor crossed over to the central console.

"Gonzo?" Grover echoed.

"You know, my friend from the Muppet Theater?" Kermit prompted.

Grover just stared.

Kermit rolled his eyes. "You know, the purple one with the hooked nose?"

"Oh," Grover said.

"Is he about your height?" The Doctor asked. "With three blue feathers sticking out of his head and blue fur all over his body? Well, except for his nose."

"That's Gonzo all right," Kermit replied.

The Doctor frowned. "Where is this Gonzo? He could be in terrible danger."

"He's at the Muppet Theater in Hollywood," Kermit said. "Do you have a phone in this thing, we could call him."

The grinned maniacally. "I can do better than that."

He flipped some switches, pushed some buttons and then pulled the dematerialization lever.

The central column of the column of the TARDIS pulsed up and down, the engines whining. A moment later, the activity on the console quieted, and the Doctor pulled a different set of levers and the door opened.

"All right, out we go," The Doctor said, starting forward.

Super Grover leapt up into the air. "The aliens!" He flew directly into the door, slamming it shut again. Then ricocheted, landing on his bottom at the Doctor's feet.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Really, Grover, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but there's nothing to worry about."

Grover looked up at him skeptically. "You mean the aliens are gone?"

"Judoon," the Doctor corrected. He opened the door. "Why don't you go take a look for yourself?"

Grover poked his head cautiously around the TARDIS door. His mouth dropped open.

"Who are you?" a voice drifted through the door.

"Gonzo?" Kermit asked, putting his head above Grover's. His mouth hung open. "We're in the Muppet Theater!"

He dropped to the floor and rushed out of the TARDIS.

"Kermit?" Gonzo asked. "What are you doing in a blue phone booth? What's the phone booth doing here? And how did you get it in here without me hearing you? I've been here all afternoon and I didn't hear anything until a minute ago and I came down and it was here." He looked up, catching sight of the Doctor and Grover. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Grover..."

"Super Grover!" Grover corrected.

Kermit rolled his eyes. "Super Grover from Sesame Street. And this is..." He paused, and turned to the Doctor. "I don't think I caught your name Doctor..."

"Just the Doctor." He stepped forward, unblocking the Gonzo's view of the TARDIS interior.

He stared, jaw dropping and eyes widening in shock. "It's dimensionally transcendental. But that's Time Lord technology. The Time Lords are extinct.”

"All but, I'm afraid," The Doctor replied.

"Gonzo, there are some pretty nasty rhinoceros guys on Sesame Street looking for you."

Gonzo went pale. "Judoon? On Earth?"

"I'm afraid so," the Doctor said. "Is your Full name Gonzonemo P'T'Hydra?"

Gonzo nodded mutely, going even more pale. "Drat," he said. "And I was just starting to really like Earth too."

"What?" Kermit asked.

At that, there was a pop of displaced air and the group was surrounded by Judoon--except for Grover who was still standing in the TARDIS doorway. 

He quickly sized up the situation, and with a mighty Super Grover sized leap, he jumped over the Judoon, scooped up Gonzo and flew straight into the TARDIS at full speed.

Before the Judoon could regroup after this shock, the Doctor produced his sonic screwdriver, pointed it dramatically at the Judoon and pressed the button. It made a high pitched sound that led to the Judoon covering their ears in pain. In the confusion, the Doctor grabbed Kermit's hand and yanked him through the ring of Judoon, and into the TARDIS, slamming the door behind them.

Kermit looked around, blinking. After a moment, he realized what was wrong. "Where are Grover and Gonzo?"

"Grover probably kept going into the rest of the TARDIS. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll pop round in a bit," The Doctor said. "She wouldn't let them get lost, would you old girl?" he asked, stroking the central console.

Kermit gulped. "Oh, okay."

True to his word, however, Gonzo and Grover flew back into the console room just a few minutes later, while the Doctor fussed with the controls.

"Thanks, Grover--er, Super Grover," Gonzo said as the small monster set him neatly on his feet.

"You're welcome," Grover replied, setting his own feet more or less neatly on the ground.

"All right, Gonzo. Where to?" the Doctor asked.

"Huh?" Gonzo narrowed his eyes, pulling his nose towards his mouth.

"Well, I can't very well let the Judoon take you back to your home world for the counterrevolutionaries to execute, can I?"

"Well, thank you, Doctor, but shouldn't we take Kermit and Gr--Super Grover back to Sesame Street first?"

The Doctor shrugged. "If they want," the Doctor said. "But I thought that they'd like to take a trip in the TARDIS that wasn't Earth first."

"Boy would I!" Grover said, jumping up and down.

"One trip wouldn't hurt," Kermit replied.

Gonzo grinned. "Okay, how about the fourth planet in the Alpha Centauri system?"

The Doctor stared. "Do you mean the third planet?"

"No, the fourth," Grover said certainly.

"You want to go to live on a planet where they shoot sentient creatures out of canons and juggle geese?" the Doctor asked.

Kermit laughed, Grover stared, and Gonzo just smiled.

"Sure. I do that stuff all the time."

"All right," the Doctor said. "Allons-y."

The End.


End file.
